A Table for Two
by Terraskye
Summary: Leonard is the top surgeon at Hope Memorial Hospital, Jim is the new owner of said hospital. AU/AR McKirk
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, please bear with me through this story, it might have som flaws here and there, but I truly hope you get to love reading it as much as I love writing it.

With that in mind, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Star Trek nor any of it's characters are mine.

* * *

Grapejuice was not Leonard McCoy's favourite kind of morning beverage. However, it was the only option if he wanted something cold other than water right about now. He made a mental note to buy milk and orangejuice when he finished work later today.

It was still only six o clock in the morning and Leonard was the first one to wake up usually. His daughter, Joanna, seemed to have this kind of inner alarmclock of hers that went off just before they had to be out the door, so he thought it would be better if he woke her up so she could be more prepared for the day. After all, it was the first day of school after summer vacation and he thought she should take it more seriously.

This was her final year of high school and soon she'd be out the door working and starting her own life from him. He couldn't always be there for her, waking her up when she was late or had overslept. However, today was the first day of school and Leonard wanted it to be a good day for both her and himself.

"Wake up, darlin'," he said to her as he stood over her bed, lightly nudging her shoulder to make her more aware that he was trying to wake her up. The body of his 18 year old daughter shifted under the sheets and let off a familiar morning sound. Leonard couldn't help but smile.

"Listen, it's your first day after summer vacation today and you wouldn't want to be late. You know how your teacher doesn't approve of you always coming in late."

Joanna turned her head towards her father and sighed. "Mm. It's only ever five seconds, dad. She's a tyrant."

"I'm sure she's not, sweetheart. She's your teacher and only want's the best for you.» He nudged her shoulder again, trying to get her to sit up. "Hey, if you don't get up soon I'll drink up what's left of the grapejuice and you wouldn't like that, would you?"

"I know you hate grapejuice, dad. You're not fooling anyone." At this, Leonard let out a soft chuckle and sat down on her bed next to her. Sure, the nasty tasting juice wasn't his first choice, but it was still refreshing and he could understand why they absolutely had to have it in the fridge at all times.

His daughter might not be a very morning person, but she knew what she was doing and she'd learned from her father that she had to take care of his health if she was to survive him. Somehow though she only came to like the juice of grapes. Leonard had tried to feed her all kinds of vegetable and fruit juices, but she only ever liked grape. Even though she hated eating grapes as a whole.

"You see through all my lies, don't you," he smiled at her reassuringly. "Okay, here's the deal. Get up and get dressed for school and I'll make you your favourite kind of breakfast, what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea," she tugged at her sheets underneath her father where he was sitting on her bed. "But I'm kinda stuck here." She sighed again and tugged a little more without anything happening. "Get off, dad."

Leonard laughed softly at his daughter and shook his head a little before standing up from the bed. "Ten minutes, darlin'."

His head was planted deep in a medical journal he'd taken home to revise when he heard a large thump next to the kitchen table. He looked up to find his daughter fully dressed, slightly underdressed if you asked him though, and with a sarcastic smile on her face. "There. Happy?"

He shrugged his shoulders at her and put away the journal he'd been reading. "If it wasn't for my policy on not letting perfectly good food go to waste, you'd be out the door hungry as a prairy wolf." Joanna rolled her eyes at this. She knew he'd never be able to send her out of the house without anything in her stomach.

Leonard shoved one of the plates next to him towards Joanna. "Eat up, it'll be wise not to have your stomach growling in the middle of class."

She sighed at her hopeless father and picked up the fork that was laying on top of her omelette. "Yeah, Uhura's a real bitch when it comes to sounds emitting from other places than your mouth," she said and started eating.

Leonard furrowed his brow before taking up his own fork. "Watch your mouth, young lady."


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard swung his white lab coat on and put his stetoscope around his neck before exiting his office. There was a lot on the plate today, a lot of patients who needed his attention and he wasn't quite sure where to start.

Giving it a quick thought, his bright mind decided it was best to take the most endangering cases first. The only logical thing to do Leonard heard his coworker say in his head. He shook is head slightly to focus on the first journal in the pile he held in his arms.

"Time for healing and mending people, Leonard," he said quietly to himself and set a quick pace for his next patient's room.

"Doctor! Dr. McCoy!" The female voice of one of his med school interns came running up to him in the hallway. "Dr. Spock asked me to find you. There's a really important patient he wants you to take care of." Her frail voice hung in the air as Leonard raised his left eyebrow and eyed her as she slumped over the counter he was standing next to.

"What nonsense is this. I have a pager, why hasn't he contacted me himself." The woman in front of him tried to catch her breath as she spoke again.

"I – I don't know, Dr. McCoy." She saw Leonard's answer in his eyes and kept speaking. "I don't want to get into trouble with Dr. Spock, can you just come with me?" Her eyes were pleading, and Leonard sighed as he couldn't possible turn her down when it came to Spock.

"Fine, Gaila. Where is he? Who is this really important patient?" The redheaded girl took him by his arm and guided him towards the west wing.

"I'm so glad you're in a good mood today," he heard her speak under her breath. Really, was he honestly that grumpy and distant to everyone? And here he thought he had a good connection with everyone working at Hope Memorial.

"Ah, Dr. McCoy, you're here." The tall stature standing in the middle of the hallway with his head slightly burrowed in a thick journal always gave this sort of humble feeling in Leonard. Even though it was kind of careless of Spock to stand in the way for everyone, Leonard felt this man had a great power over him.

His position at the hospital was just as high as the taller man, but everyone thought very highly of him and greatly approved of him being there. Leonard however was always kind of sarcastic to everyone and somehow got on most people's nerves. If it wasn't for his top medical skills people wouldn't come up to him at all. Leonard was in fact the highest educated of him and Spock, and his surgeon skills far overdid that of Spock's.

"I require your expertise on this case, Leonard. I have not yet come across this kind of bone fracture in my career and it would highly benefit both me and this patient if you took over and let me, what do you call it, learn from the situation."

Spock's choice of words were always so polite and high spoken it mostly annoyed Leonard, but this time it quite amused him to the degree that he let out a short chuckle which made Spock frown and send Leonard a quizzical look. "Oh, it's nothing, Spock. I just thought of something Joanna said this morning. You know how she is sometimes."

Even though the two of them were so different they had still managed to become friends after working together for a couple of years. Spock had even been to his home a few times and he knew his daughter quite well by now.

"Would you take a look at this, Leonard." Spock showed the journal he was holding. "I'm not familiar with the procedure of putting such a broken leg back together. Have you done this many times?"

Leonard focused his eyes on the highlighted text below Spock's finger pointing to what clearly was what he was having problems with. He nodded shortly before looking around the room. "Yes, I'm very used to this procedure. It shouldn't pose any problem at all. Where is this patient?"

"Room 506, just down the hall." Spock nodded as Leonard gestured for him to walk with him. As they were walking towards the patient's room Spock hesitately spoke again. "I will have to inform you, Leonard, that this patient is a very important person. He became the new owner of this hospital only a few days ago. How he managed to get his leg broken so badly in such a short time is beyond my understanding, but he definitely requested that he had the best doctor there was when he was submitted here." Leonard furrowed his brow and shot Spock a 'what have you gotten me into now' look as they entered the patient's room.

Spock stopped in the doorway and quickly catched his breath before introducing the good doctor to his patient. "Leonard, this is James Kirk, the new board member and owner of this hospital. Mr. Kirk, this is our best surgeon in his field, Leonard McCoy."


	3. Chapter 3

The wide smile on James Kirk was bigger than Leonard thought was possible. And even with his fractured leg, he still looked like he could take much more than that. How could someone be able to be so upgoing like that? The doctor in him let up for a second and his personal feelings came to mind. This man in front of him was stunning. His eyes were brilliant blue and his short blonde hair had this boyish style to it.

Leonard tried to focus his eyes on his leg. After all, that was the real issue here. Not how beautiful James Kirk was. Leonard furrowed his brow and walked over to the end of Mr. Kirk's bed and took up his chart, studying it closely.

"Huh. I see you haven't taken a lot of painkillers for your pain. And there should be a sufficient amount of pain according to the look of your leg." He looked around the room and his eyes fell at the nurse standing in one of the corners. "Did Mr. Kirk ask for any medication or did Dr. Spock think it was unnecessary?" He turned his head to look at Spock with the same question in his eyes. Spock shook his head quickly.

"Mr. Kirk made it quite clear when he first got here that he was in no need of large quantities of medication." Leonard nodded at the statement and looked over to the man lying in the bed, looking slightly confused by both of the doctors in his room.

"Yeah, I've got a very high pain tolerance. It's been fine. I don't need any painkillers."

Leonard sighed softly. "And I assure you, Mr. Kirk, that we take our patient's interests seriously, but are you sure you don't need anything? I mean, a bone fracture isn't like having a basic flu or having stitches done." The man in the bed shifted and chuckled lightly.

"I mean it, Dr. McCoy, there's no need to waste anything on someone who, when in his best state of mind, has declined the offers you have given."

Leonard sighed and put the chart down. Well, he wasn't going to get into an argument with the new head of the board and owner of the hospital he worked at. "And please, call me Jim."

"So I'll leave you to it, Dr. McCoy." Leonard appreciated that they used their professional affixes when dealing with patients. Leonard was slightly shy when it came to socializing with people, but when it came to his work, he wanted to stay as professional as was possible for the situation.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Dr. Spock." He gave Spock a short nod and looked back at James Kirk. When they were along in the room, the nurse following Spock as we left, Leonard spoke again.

"So I'll be going through some tests to check what will be necessary to mend your leg and then I'll propose some of the procedures we can go through with to you. You have everything covered and seeing as you're this hospital's owner you are prioritized as of now." Jim nodded understandingly and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Leonard.

"I want you to let me, or any of the nurses, know if the pain gets to be too much for you. And we have to get you into surgery as soon as possible. Your leg won't stand for much long in this state." Jim nodded again and approved of what Leonard had said while the other man moved to stand to Jim's left side.

Leonard put two of his fingers to Jim's wrist and checked for his pulse. He could have easily just scanned him to check if everything other than his leg was okay, but Leonard felt he had to be close to this man for some reason. After he had checked his pulse he gently lay his hand over his patient's forehead. "You're a little warm," he commented, more to himself than to Jim. "Do you need anything? Something to read? A TV?"

"I don't need anything for awhile. I got most of it covered." He gestured to his bedside table and paused for a second as if he was changing his mind and then spoke again. "But .. maybe some pudding would be nice." Leonard stared at him and didn't say anything for at least 5 seconds, baffled by Jim's behavior and personality.

"Uhm, yeah, sure. I'll .. get one of the nurses to get you some." He started to move as Jim quickly grasped his hand by the wrist and stopped him in action.

"I want you to get me it," Jim said, and Leonard could clearly see there was more to what he was being asked, but ignored it as he wanted to stay professional.

Eating his pudding Leonard had brought him, Jim grinned at his doctor and pointed to his leg. "Do you want to know how it happened?" Leonard looked up at him from the chair next to the bed. Jim had told him to stay until he was finished eating and Leonard could but agree to the request of his most important patient.

"You don't have to trouble yourself with it. I'm only here to fix you up. I'm a doctor, not a therapist."

Jim chuckled brightly and put aside the now empty box of pudding. He tugged on his sheets to make himself more comfortable as Leonard was still looking at him. He tried to reach behind him to get his pillow as well, but kind of failed in his mission to do so. Instead, Leonard stood up from his chair and fluffed the pillow for him. He lingered a moment, taking in the scent of Jim Kirk before remembering that he had other patients, and then stopped what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kirk. I need to go check on my other patients."

"Look, it's Jim. And if it's too much, I will gladly make arrangements to sign your other patients off to any other doctor. I need my doctor to be here for me when I ask him to."

He lay emphasize on that he was _his_ doctor now. Leonard froze under Jim's stare and shuddered a bit at the thought that this man might be a bit of over possessive.

"There's no need for that. Anyway, I have to go schedule your surgery and make sure everything is in order. I'm a doctor, I need to do my job." Jim sighed and shrugged lightly. The look in his eyes told Leonard he gave up.

"Okay. Go do what you need to do. Be back here shortly though, I want to discuss something with you before the surgery." Leonard nodded and quickly walked out of the room and down the hall.

This man was one of the most beautiful people he had been across, but he was acting crazy and possessive. Leonard had been thankful for the trust by his coworker, but he hoped he hadn't given him this patient knowing he would be like this. If he did know, he was sure to get him back for it.

As troublesome Jim Kirk seemed to be, he was in fact the most prioritized patient at Hope Memorial right now and he couldn't let something as possessiveness get to him. He was a doctor after all. His only job was to make his patients healthy again. And, he thought, it wouldn't be that bad if he had to spend some time bedside with him. He was quite easy on the eyes after all and Leonard didn't find him very annoying to be around.

* * *

AN: I'm truly sorry for the shortness and the bad English in this fic, I am. But writing this is a project of mine to get to know my limits, to know how and what I can do, basically.  
I'm planning a lot more chapters as we speak, and the title will after some time make sense, I promise. I'm just not very often in a writing mood, kinda. So I apologize if you find this fic interesting and have to wait, but I can honestly say that I think it will be worth it. Hopefully.  
Thank you for reading this far and I hope you will enjoy the future chapters to come!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, it's been a while since the last chapter and yes, I should update more frequently. However, I've had my exams at school and I've been busy with sowing and etc etc so there's not really much to do about it. I still hope you guys will enjoy this chapter though. I've worked really hard on it.

Oh and I totally dedicate this chapter to my friend Ine, who has been nagging me ever since the last chapter .. I still love you, though.

Okay, here we go.

* * *

"Leonard. Lenny!" While Leonard studied the OR board after scheduling the surgery for his new patient, a familiar voice called him from behind. He turned and saw a face he didn't really want to see closing in on him.

He quickly looked for some kind of escape route but sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when he realized there were none. Jocelyn, his ex wife, now stood in front of him with her arms crossed and looked like she had been through hell.

"Listen, Leonard, when we split up I never intended for you to forget about me completely." McCoy blinked at her, confused as to what she wanted with him.

"I mean, I know you got Jo and all, but you always said you would support me no matter what, didn't you? Didn't you, Leonard?"

He shook his head and sighed again before opening his mouth to speak. "Jocelyn, why the hell are you here. I'm working." He could see his ex wife was trying to interrupt him, but he wouldn't let her.

"You see this hospital we're in? This is my workplace, and you can't just come here whenever there's trouble because damnit, I have work to do and it wouldn't benefit you very well if you got me fired, now would it." Jocelyn looked like he had just called her a horrible monster and that she should just die right at that second.

"Leonard –"

"No, you have to leave. I'll do whatever you want me to when I get off my shift in a couple of hours, but until then you can't be here bothering me, you hear?" He looked at her with strict eyes hoping she would listen to him.

Usually, nothing helped to make his ex wife go away, and somehow now, after remembering the patient he had just scheduled a surgery for, he felt torn about whether he wanted her gone or not. His new patient, Jim Kirk, was waiting for him and he didn't know if he wanted this distraction or not. The more Leonard thought about it the more interesting Jim Kirk seemed.

* * *

Jim stretched his arms and tried to lean towards the caller button. He was getting bored and needed something to distract him. Usually he would prefer a woman's company, but this time he felt like he needed Leonard McCoy by his side. He pressed the caller button and shortly after came a blonde haired nurse into his room.

"I need to talk to my doctor. Right now." He smiled and winked at her, obviously portraying his flirty side.

"Oh, s-sure, I'll page him right away."

The nurse turned to go back to her station but Jim grabbed her hand before she was able to leave. "Could you go get him yourself? It'll be quicker." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't have much patience, really .." He looked for the name tag on her chest and gave her a boyishly look when he found it. "Christine." She blushed and nodded.

"Ah, I- uh, of course, Mr Kirk, sir, uhm, I mean, sure, I-I'll just - go get him."

The nurse quickly headed out the door and in the second she used to turn her head to look back at him, Kirk saw the nervousness in her eyes.

Was she afraid that he thought she couldn't do her job properly and was thinking about firing her or something? Or did his charm do the work? He settled for the latter as his thoughts drifted off about his newly appointed doctor.

* * *

"Fine. FINE!" She almost stomped her feet, but made a quick notice of the people around her – whom turned their heads to look at the spectacle no matter how Jocelyn tried to cover up her behavior - and figured she couldn't act like she wasn't any less of a lady.

"You know, you always act like I'm a nuisance to you, I don't like it," Jocelyn said as she rummaged around in her purse for her cell phone.

"You _are_," Leonard said under his breath, trying to disguise it as a cough. Jocelyn looked up at him from her purse.

"Did you say something?" Leonard shook his head and gave her a faint smile. Jocelyn shrugged her shoulders and started looking for her phone again.

When she found it, she dialed a number and turned from him to talk. He tried walking away, but caught a little of her conversation as he turned his back to her and stopped.  
"- no, I didn't find him. He's probably in surgery or something, I don't know and I don't care. Come pick me up in five? Yeah. I'll see you."

Was it any wonder he thought of her as a nuisance? She wasn't exactly pleasant to be around when they were married and it had only worsened after their divorce. Thankfully he didn't have to deal with her as much now, but occasionally like this she would come running to him for help in some way or another.

He watched her as she walked into an open elevator, now with a mirror in her hand, obviously not interested in even saying goodbye to her ex husband and the man she had just been pestering while at work. Leonard shook his head in disbelief and started walking down the hall to start his rounds for the day, trying to push the thoughts of Jim Kirk waiting for him away.

"Dr. McCoy! Doctor!"

Leonard had his hand on the door knob to the staff room when someone came running up behind him. _'God damnit, never a moment without peace around here.'_ His facial expression was still grumpy when he turned to face Christine Chapel, the head nurse and one of his closest friends at the hospital.

"Your patient, Mr. Kirk, is asking for you."

He sighed and looked exasperated at her. "Thanks, Christine. I'll head over to his room as soon as I get my coffee."

He turned to open the door to the staff room once more, but only got as far as getting a glimpse of his dear coffee from inside before Christine opened her mouth again.

"He made it very clear he is an impatient man, and he doesn't like to be kept waiting, Leonard." He sighed again and scowled at the door instead of his friend.

"If I don't get my coffee things will not be pleasant, Christine. You know me, I'm grumpy and angry all the time, but I'm even worse if I don't get my coffee."

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Still want to bring me to his room?" She looked like she gave it a quick thought before shaking her head slightly, the fear of really grumpy Leonard McCoy in her eyes.

"Just don't blame me if he's not pleased when you get there."

Leonard would be damned if this new patient of his would stir up things around him enough to make everyone on their tip toes.  
"Listen, Christine, Jim Kirk is an important man, but he is not the most important person in this hospital, you hear me? Don't let him get to you like that, you are not his damn slave."

Sure, Jim Kirk was the new owner of the hospital they worked at, and he could in fact be the reason they all got fired, but that didn't mean they should drop all their other patients needs in front of his. As long as he was their patient, he was to abide by the patient rules. Leonard made a mental note to remind Mr. Kirk of exactly that.


	5. Chapter 5

With a few long strides, Leonard was facing the door that led to Jim Kirk's room. The dark haired man sighed to himself, looking around to see if anyone was looking - though he couldn't tell you why if anyone asked - and then reached for the door handle to enter. It took the doctor a few seconds to take in the scenery, what with Jim lying upside down, the way a child would do if they couldn't sleep, in his bed.

"What on earth -"

It was a sight to behold, as his new patient was lying with his broken leg up the end of the bed that the head usually was placed, a second pillow magically appearing underneath both his head and his leg now.

"Leonard!" he heard the blond exclaim excited, in that same fashion that he had displayed earlier, rolling onto his side to see him better. "There you are. I had one of the nurses go pick you up 'cause I had to -"

"The nurses have jobs, you know. Not meant to go treading around the hospital like some errand girls. And Ms. Chapel," she wasn't married, though why not he was unsure - and quite frankly had very little interest in, but he could hear the rest of the staff keep ushering her to talk to him, since apparently she had a thing for the doctor, "has the most important work out of all the nurses, so you could've at least sent one of the others."

"She's the head nurse. That's why I sent her. To make sure she found you." Jim simply stared Leonard dead in the eye, seriousness evident in his own.

"But -" Nope, somehow he was not getting any words in right now. Something about the stern voice in Jim's speech.

"Listen, I've got something to discuss with you. I wanted you because you're the best man at this hospital." Leonard didn't notice how he said 'man' instead of 'surgeon'. "And as you are the best, I'm sure you are familiar with the newest technologies and equipment that is out there."

Leonard nodded, a little intrigued as to what was lying behind it all. What Jim's point was.

"And I've actually bought this hospital because of such a reason; the advanced cutting edge technologies that they are able to work with as of late. I've bought you the current top notch medical machinery that is available, and I want you to use it on me."

The older man blinked, not breaking eye contact with Jim. What was he saying, that they now had everything he had been oogling for months? Even years? Was this some trickery made on his part, some kind of childish joke that someone was playing on him? Leonard frowned, still staring at the other.

"I'm not sure what the hell your problem is, but I don't take bribery." Because that's what this was, in his eyes. "So you can just stop right now."

A moment went by, a small awkward silence shared between them, before Jim finally opened his mouth. "I take it you're not used to people being nice to you. The fact is that I only bought it after I broke my leg." Another awkward silence, as Leonard realised his own stupid mistake. The mistake of thinking that somehow Jim knew what he had been wanting, what he had been trying to buy with whatever he could scrounge up out of his salary and benefits from the hospital.

"So you weren't aware that I had my eye on it?" The dark haired man asked, raising his left eyebrow in a confused, but demanding state of confliction.

"I bought it because I thought you'd know how to use it." It was as simple as that, huh. Well, that meant he owned Jim an apology. Mr. Kirk, rather. He would never address him as Jim. He was his patient, for goodness' sake. "If you don't, let me know. I'll find a doctor who can, and fly him over here. This is the best hospital, and I thought you were the best doctor. I could transfer myself to another hospital, but that'd take way more money than just having another surgeon flown in. And it'd probably look bad, seeing as, you know, I recently bought this hospital. Can't be seen taking favours of competing surgeries."

The blonde rolled back onto his back, staring at the roof now.

"Oh and, if you were wondering, it makes my leg hurt less when I lie like this. I don't know why, it just does. You'd probably know, but I take it from your previously astounded look on your face that you don't." He sighed. "I fear for the future of my patient care. Not to mention my medical wellbeing."

What the hell was this?! That blonde son of a bitch had been so forthcoming, so self-assured of his smirking ass face making Leonard blush. Not that it hadn't worked, because it had, but that didn't mean he had to do it. And anyway, why had he changed his personality 150 degrees while he had been checking up on his other patients? Leonard cursed silently, frowning even more.

"I am sorry for my wrong assumption," he said through gritted teeth. "I can assure you I am well acquainted -" more likely researched, but no matter, "with these machines. Have no fear." There was a slight squint, then a brusque turn to face himself towards the door and walk out of there.

He needed more than just coffee to get himself through today, but he wasn't allowed to drink on the job. Leonard instead continued on to the nearest on call room, locking it safely behind him, then removing his bottoms with a tissue in his hand. For some bizarre reason, and despite his apparent distaste for the way he had been talked to, the doctor had gotten massively turned on by the confident and domineering speech of his patient.

_Damn it._

* * *

A/N: I am truly sorry for the over two years wait for an update on this story. I have been busy with life, as you can imagine, but I've always thought I should continue on with this idea of mine that I started with. I'm eternally grateful that so many have followed it and sent me their pleas of continuation. This chapter is for you.

I shall try very hard not to let it go so far until the next time a chapter comes out, as well as make it perhaps a little longer. Again, please accept my apologies.


End file.
